Genesis Cruiser
General The Genesis Cruiser is a miner rebellion hull. It is the first cruiser and second ship available for research to players. Strategy and Setup Advantages: Genesis Cruisers are used mainly by low level players, and some higher level players also bring out Genesis Cruiser that are normally instant repair as spams similar to Harrier Frigates also being used for spam purposes. Genesis Cruisers can have great offensive capacity against other low level ships with their higher health and having more mass than most other ships in the tier 1 class of ships. They are also very useful to serve as decoys for players lacking Broadsword Destroyers or Nexus Destroyers that want to attack a low level base. However, one of the biggest reasons why Genesis Cruisers are also frequent is because they're normally used to haul cargo in the millions. A Genesis Cruiser has more cargo than a Harrier Frigate, and they're very cheap to build, even when fitting Basic Cargo V, as those values are nothing for most high level players. With the right equipment, some Genesis Cruisers can sometimes reach absurdly high levels. In addition, Genesis Cruisers commonly outfitted with Disruptor Rays or Gauss Drivers can achieve great results on weak or badly shielded ships. They can also fit shields that easily overpower that of most tier 1 ships. But they mostly shine against bases, where their offensive capability and higher speed than the Rancor Battleship combined with a lower level lets it come in large numbers against bases. This makes it very efficient against blitz friendly bases. Disadvantages: However, that being said, high level fleets are easy prey to much more advanced ships. Genesis Cruisers are a very poor choice to use against almost anything that isn't a Harrier Frigate, Longbow Destroyer, or a badly armed Rancor Battleship or Talon Frigate, and of course, bad pilots or fleets left on auto. They can be easily kited due to their slow 280 m/s speed, which happens to be very easy to use hit and run techniques against. The only way to compensate their low speed would be by fitting Rear Thrusters V, but by that time, you'll probably have unlocked the much better Exodus Cruiser, or possibly the Destiny Cruiser. Both of these ships are superior in both speed and offensive capability compared to the Genesis Cruiser. In the end, the best use for the Genesis Cruiser is mainly for spamming, eliminating weak fleets, serving as a decoy for sniping bases, or sieging poorly designed bases. Recommended Builds: Fleet vs. Fleet: Spectral Shield IV or Deflector Shield IV with weaponry such as Disruptor Rays, HEX Missiles or Gauss Drivers with Rear Thrusters V and a booster that is either Focused Optics, AM Warheads or Iridium Magnets with the best armor you can possibly fit with the remaining space. Base attacks: Spectral Shield IV or Shockwave Shield III or Deflector Shield(most bases use projectiles to protect themselves due to the range so this will be helpful if you're not good enough to dodge) with weaponry such as Disruptor Rays or Plasma Torpedoes with Rear Thrusters and a booster that is either Focused Optics or Antimatter Warheads with the best armor you can possibly fit with the remaining space. Base decoys: Highest possible Deflector Shield or Blast Shields, Strafe Thrusters, a single Pulse Ray I, and the best armor you can possibly fit. If available, Armored Hold is also a good addition. Fleet vs. Fleet Exodus Cruiser Substitute: A Regenerative Shield I of any kind (Diffuser, Repulsor, Blast, obtainable from VEGA Cargo fleets level 20-25), Focused Optics II, Armored Hold I, Zynthium I x2, and Polaron Ray I x2. Enhanced The Genesis Cruiser Enhanced is the upgraded version of the Genesis Cruiser. It can be purchased from the Blood Amber Shop for 20 units. It features a 10% boost to armor HP, and is based on the HP of the armor currently installed. It does not increase the ship's base HP, which means it provides no bonus to durability if it is only equipped with shields and no armor. The ship also features a higher maximum usable mass and overall upgraded stats, to allow better equipment to be equipped. Being only 10m/s slower then a Destiny Cruiser means that it can be used with Gladius Drivers and Rear Thrusters to kite and destroy very low level fleets. Fleet vs. Fleet Harrier Kiter: A Regenerative Shield I of any kind (Diffuser, Repulsor, Blast, obtainable from VEGA Cargo fleets level 20-25), Focused Optics IV, Rear Thrusters IV, Platestell IV and V, and Polaron Ray II x2 (Polaron Ray II is used to capitalize more on a more offensive Cruiser). A single cruiser of this build is level 20, and can kite Harrier Frigates, other Genesis Cruisers and even some Rancor Battleships Trivia *The Genesis cruiser is the first of the three Rebellion Cruiser-Class ships. *A single Genesis cruiser can defeat a level-13 VEGA Cargo Fleet if controlled correctly. *In the early stages of closed beta this ship used to be unlocked after Longbow Destroyer Gallery Torpedovsgenesis.png|About to be annihilated Oldgenesis.png|Old model of the Genesis cruiser Genesis.png|Old Genesis model, it's slot configuration however remains unchanged. VEGA Cruiser.png|Old model of the genesis as it appeared in vega fleets Gen 1.png|Genesis Cruisers with Scatter Missiles. Form A B Gen.png|Two common formations used by many players. Target-bmp.jpg|A Genesis Cruiser fleet attacking a base. tmp_13356-Screenshot_2016-02-19-05-25-00-1561969244.png|Genesis Cruiser using HEX missiles against a Longbow destroyer equipped with rail drivers. Category:Cruisers Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls Category:Second Tier Ships Category:Miner Rebellion